baseballfandomcom-20200222-history
1948
Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: Cleveland Indians over Boston Braves (4-2) *All-Star Game, July 13 at Sportsman's Park: American League, 5-2 Other champions *College World Series: USC *Little League World Series: Lock Haven, Pennsylvania *Negro League World Series: Homestead Grays over Birmingham Black Barons (4-1) *Negro League Baseball All-Star Game: West, 3-0 *All-American Girls Professional Baseball League: Rockford Peaches Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Lou Boudreau (AL) **Stan Musial (NL) *'Rookie of the Year' **Alvin Dark *The Sporting News Player of the Year Award **Lou Boudreau Cleveland Indians *The Sporting News Pitcher of the Year Award **Bob Lemon Cleveland Indians **Johnny Sain Boston Braves *The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award **Billy Meyer Pittsburgh Pirates MLB Statistical Leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events January-March *January 29 - Commissioner Happy Chandler fines the Yankees, Cubs and Phillies $500 each for signing high school players. April-June July-September October-December *October 11 - In Boston's Braves Field, the Cleveland Indians nip the Boston Braves, 4-3 to take the 1948 World Series in 6 games. Rookie lefty Gene Bearden is the pitching hero in relief. (The Indians had defeated the Red Sox in a 1-game playoff to take the AL pennant and end hopes for an all-Boston World Series.) *October 12 - The New York Yankees hire Casey Stengel to be the manager beginning with the 1949 season. Movies *''The Babe Ruth Story'' Births January-March *January 5 - Charlie Hough *February 10 - Jim Barr *February 15 - Ron Cey *February 22 - Tom Griffin *March 4 - Tom Grieve *March 9 - Darrell Chaney *March 10 - Wayne Twitchell *March 11 - César Gerónimo *March 13 - Steve Barber April-June *April 1 - Willie Montañez *April 10 - Lee Lacy *April 19 - Rick Miller *April 28 - Pablo Torrealba *May 1 - Von Joshua *May 8 - Steve Braun *May 14 - Dave LaRoche *May 15 - Billy North *May 17 - Carlos May *May 23 - Reggie Cleveland *May 27 - Gary Nolan *June 11 - Dave Cash *June 16 - Ron LeFlore *June 17 - Dave Concepción *June 25 - Clay Kirby (d. 1991) July-September *July 4- Ed Armbrister *July 8 - Lerrin LaGrow *July 14 - Earl Williams *August 1 - Bill Campbell *August 4 - Johnny Grubb *August 9 - Bill Campbell *August 16 - Mike Jorgensen *August 21 - John Ellis *August 23 - Ron Blomberg *September 11 - Jeff Newman *September 18 - Ken Brett (d. 2003) (brain cancer) *September 21 - Aurelio López (d. 1992) (auto accident) *September 24 - Eric Soderholm *September 30 - Craig Kusick October-December *October 13 - Randy Moffitt *October 14 - Ed Figueroa *October 21 - Bill Russell *October 26 - Toby Harrah *October 31 - Mickey Rivers *November 3 - Ed Montague *November 7 - Buck Martinez *November 24 - Steve Yeager *December 1 - George Foster *December 9 - Doc Medich *December 15 - Doug Rau *December 21 - Dave Kingman *December 22 - Steve Garvey *December 26 - Chris Chambliss *December 26 - Dave Rader Deaths *January 30 - Herb Pennock, 53, Hall of Fame pitcher who won 240 games, third most among AL lefthanders, and had two 20-win seasons with the Yankees; general manager of the Phillies since 1943 *February 14 - Mordecai "Three Finger" Brown, 71, Hall of Fame pitcher whose loss of two fingers in a childhood accident gave him remarkable movement on pitches, winning 20 games six straight years for the Cubs and posting the lowest career ERA (2.06) in NL history *April 3 - Candy Jim Taylor, 64, third baseman and manager of the Negro Leagues *July 27 - Joe Tinker, 68, Hall of Fame shortstop best remembered as part of famed Chicago Cubs infield which led team to 4 pennants between 1906 and 1910 *August 16 - Babe Ruth, 53, Hall of Fame right fielder and pitcher who was the greatest star in baseball history, holding records for most home runs in a season (60) and lifetime (714), as well as most career RBI (2,217); lifetime .342 hitter also posted a 94-46 record and 2.28 ERA as a pitcher while playing for seven champions; won 1923 MVP award, at a time when AL rules prohibited winning it more than once; generally rated greatest baseball player of all-time. *October 8 - Al Orth, 76, pitcher who won 204 games with Phillies, Senators and Yankees while often batting .300 *October 31 - Dick Redding, 58, star pitcher of the Negro Leagues who set numerous strikeout records and pitched several no-hitters *November 23 - Hack Wilson, 48, Hall of Fame center fielder who set NL record for home runs (56) and major league record for RBI (191) in spectacular 1930 season for the Cubs; won four home run titles